Sadismo
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Alguna vez se preguntaría dónde lo había aprendido todo. Él lo sabía desde el momento en que la vio. ¿Cómo es que la importancia de la sangre podría llegar a tal nivel de degradación hasta convertirse en algo enfermizo, turbio, corrosivo, morboso y llegar hasta los niveles más bajos de degradación humana? No existe ninguna sensación que sea más activa e incisiva como el Dolor.S


_**"No existe ninguna sensación que sea más activa,**_

_**más incisiva que la del dolor."**_

_**Marqués de Sade**_

_**Sadismo**_

_**Alguna vez se preguntaría dónde lo había aprendido todo.**_

_**Él lo sabía desde el momento en que la vio.**_

_**¿Cómo es que la importancia de la sangre podría llegar a tal nivel de degradación hasta convertirse en algo enfermizo, turbio, corrosivo, morboso y llegar hasta los niveles más bajos de degradación humana? **_

**Disclaimer: **Todos el mundo Mortífago (y pottérico) pertenece a Rowling, también, claro...así que para mí es una genia. Rody/Bellatrix también es parte de su creación y bien...que más que disfrutarlo y explotarlo?

**N/A;** Alguien se imaginó cómo es que ambos se terminaron casando y siendo Mortifagos? Por un simple arreglo? En serio? Pues...no. Vale, teorías que todos sabemos verdad...a disfrutarlo!

Para la tabla 30 besos y dedicado especialmente a todos los que sigan la serie, el fic, la pag y todos los que amen la pareja...que tal explotarla?

_**Quizá era como el beso del dementor...quizá todo comenzaba con uno, y con un buenas noches, el único, que alguna vez habría llamado su atención.**_

**Buenas Noches**

Tenía una corta edad el primer día en que la vio. Sabía de su rama sanguínea, quizá por eso nunca le había llamado bastante la atención para tratar de atraerlo. ¿Qué es lo que buscaría en una niña mimada y de familia, él, después de todo? La belleza era evidente, claro está, pero incluso a veces el aspecto no bastaba. Dirigió una mirada hacia su padre, todavía en la edad en la que podía dirigir una mirada para aprender, pero simplemente él lo ignoró. Desvió la vista olvidándose del tema y concentrándose en la sociedad, después de todo aquel había sido su deber de heredero, se repetía, mientras estaba en la edad de repetírselo.

El segundo encuentro fue diferente. Total y completamente diferente. Le llamó la atención como solamente había sabido llamar su atención alguien a quien le interesara a pesar de que no mostrara ya señales de interés hacia todo el asqueroso resto del mundo que le rodeaba. Y lo hizo con una sola acción.

La muerte.

La miró entre sombras, las mismas que rodeaban el resto de sociedad de la cual ya casi se había olvidado. Y entonces por fin la vio.

Quizá era más cómico de lo que había pensado, se le ocurrió pensar, casi como una excusa de la sonrisa ya esbozada invisiblemente en sus labios mientras caminaba al fin, sintiéndose cómodo durante toda la velada. En su ambiente.

La mujer no dejaba de gritar alrededor del gentío que se apretujaba con el horror pintado en el rostro alrededor del salón redondo, momentáneamente paralizado, y ahora, como un hervidero de grillos dejando volar los murmullos por doquier. Caminó, siempre lo había hecho así, a su modo, a su manera. Caminó hasta que llegó al fin.

El cuerpo estaba tirado boca arriba. Los ojos abiertos de un color azul ya apagado habían sucumbido en la caída hasta sobresalir por fin en un , seguramente, espantoso espectáculo para todos los invitados que no podían menos que llevarse las manos hacia las bocas teniendo dos opciones: El contener el llanto o el tratar, intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, el ahogar las horcajadas que amenazaban el ver el cuerpo destrozado y la cabeza hundida manando la sangre.

Se inclinó educadamente, como cualquier anfitrión en su lugar lo habría hecho. Como cualquier amo en falta de los elfos, en ese momento, y en total estado de shock lo hubiese hecho. Como un gentil hombre tratando de ocultar el horror que ha manchado su casa.

Pero no era así.

Sintió la sangre correr inexplicable, indomablemente dentro de sus venas, en ese momento. Sintió la excitación encenderse como nunca la había sentido, con licores, con bailes, mujeres o sexo. Sintió algo que nunca había sentido.

Y las imágenes aparecieron inmediatamente en su cabeza. Imágenes censuradas y morbosas como nunca, creía, las había tenido antes. Imágenes de sangre manchada en sábanas de seda y tiras de carne arrancada troceada y pegada en mesas al lado de objetos filosos cortándolas con delicadeza. De cuerpos tirados de azoteas y de vírgenes rotas alrededor del fuego. De libros abiertos quemándose a la luz de una maldición. De ropas rasgadas al balance de unos jadeos suplicantes y bocas abiertas devorando la carne.

Y entonces la sintió.

Los ojos se dirigieron exactamente en el punto en que ninguno las tenía. En los ojos, en los oscuros y orgullosos ojos negros que los miraban a todos desde la azotea de la Mansión Lestrange.

Y entonces, solo entonces lo supo.

Era el primer beso.

_Si alguien no ha entendido, hablo de un primer beso "simbólico" de Bell/Rodolphus. Creo que me salió algo...OC...pero vale, lo explico por si las dudas a quien me lo pida..._

_Cariños_

_Rose_


End file.
